The Mirror of Erised
by pinkblood
Summary: BC and DS. TV show-based. The Mirror of Erised showed Harry his deepest and darkest desires. What would the Upper East Siders see? Serena, Blair, Chuck, Nate, Dan, Vanessa, and Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the concept of the Mirror of Erised. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the Gossip Girl and its characters. :D I just own the plot.

**A/N**: I watched Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone the other day when I suddenly thought of writing this story. The scene where Harry sees his parents in the mirror made me think of what the Upper East Siders would see if they actually stumbled upon such a mirror. What would be their deepest, darkest desires?

Please hit the review button below, thanks! :D

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**CHAPTER 1**: I Don't Think We're In New York Anymore

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Nathaniel, tell me again what we're doing here?" Chuck asked looking cockily at the busy crowd scurrying past him. "We could have just taken the limo. I hate public transportation and so do Mac and Wilson," he complained.

"Mac and Wilson?" Nate asked. He looked at Chuck briefly and looked at his left and right puzzled.

"They're not used to walking with this much people. They prefer the limo's carpet," Chuck answered, referring to his custom-made shoes.

Nate just rolled his eyes, ignored his best friend and walked rather happily around the hustle and bustle of Grand Central Terminal. Chuck, with an annoyed but curious expression, followed him as he weaved through the crowd.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"S, I still can't believe you dragged me here," Blair complained. She held a cup of coffee on one hand and a Burberry handbag on the other.

"Come on, B. It's not so bad. Hey, I can still remember the day I went back from boarding school… Okay, never mind. I really don't want to remember that," Serena said linking her arm to her best friend's.

The station was jam-packed with people. As they were walking, a tall middle-aged woman accidentally bumped into them spilling Blair's half-filled cup of coffee.

"Hey! Watch it!" Blair said hotly, as the coffee spilled on her. "You just ruined my Chanel coat, lady," Blair shouted, trying to separate the coat from her dress.

The woman muttered a 'sorry' but continued walking briskly. Serena fished out napkins from her bag and headed towards the bathroom, Blair in tow.

"Eww, no way, S," Blair said, wrinkling her nose as they reached the bathroom. "I am not a fan of public toilets," she said, disgusted.

"B, you don't seriously want your coat covered in coffee stains. Besides, the coffee scent doesn't suit you… and neither is that mark on such a lovely coat," Serena finished pointing on the dark blotch in her white Chanel coat.

"Ugh! The things I could do for fashion," Blair said allowing herself to get dragged by Serena. "Ewww… I cannot believe I'm allowing myself to get dragged into a public bathroom. S, it's going to be so crow… empty?" Blair said, as they stood in the empty bathroom.

Blair looked around completely bewildered. A female public bathroom is never empty; that's just how it is. Serena looked at her friend with a triumphant smile, put some napkins under running water, and went to work. After a few minutes, Blair was coffee-scent-free.

"S, remind me again why I agreed to coming here?" Blair asked as they were about to leave the bathroom.

"Because you love me?" Serena answered comically, raising her eyebrows. "B, we're gonna do something crazy and fun and completely different."

Serena pushed the door of the bathroom and was greeted by an eerie silence. The only sounds were the creaking of the door and the clicking of their heels. The two friends stared at each other when Blair's eyes suddenly widened in excitement.

"S!" she said gasping excitedly. "You had this whole place closed?! Is there a party or something? This is the 'crazy and fun and completely different' thing you were saying. Wow, you've outdone all your other parties. You've even outdone MY parties," she finished.

"Uhm, actually…" Serena started, dazed and confused.

"And, oh my gosh, it's Nate and Chuck!" Blair said excitedly before she could catch herself. Wasn't she supposed to be mad at Chuck for blowing her off?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"This is weird. Somebody pinch me," Blair said.

Chuck seized the opportunity to touch her and obliged, pinching her hardly on the forearm.

"Owww!!" Blair screamed, eyes widened, and slapped Chuck's hand as hard as her French-tipped hand possibly could. She glared at Chuck only to have him smile at her.

"Just following orders, princess," Chuck said, looking her in the eye then looking at his throbbing hand, which he opened and closed. His face formed a grimace as red dots appeared on the battered hand.

Blair saw this and feigned concern, "Aww... Did I hurt you? I thought you wanted it rough," she said, doe-eyed and all.

"If you wanted it rough, you should have told me. I could have pinched you a little harder," he finished rubbing his hand gingerly.

"Oh, you deserve it," Blair shot through gritted teeth.

Nate and Serena were speechless at the scene that unfolded before them. Before Serena could roll her eyes at her stepbrother, she turned away from them. The argument faded into the background as she tried to fathom the deserted station. Blair was right. The whole thing was extremely weird.

They were the only people in Grand Central Station.

"What is going on here?" Nate whispered to Serena.

"With my best friend and brother dearest," Serena said sarcastically and made a 180-degree turn looking at the empty station, "or this extremely deserted station in broad daylight?" she finished, more seriously.

Before Nate got the chance to answer, Serena spotted three figures in the distance.

"Oh! I see people there," Serena said excitedly, pointing in the direction where the trains are boarded.

"Come on, Nate!" Serena said, pulling Nate with her. "They might know what's going on." She hurried toward the three figures only to stop dead in her tracks.

"…Or not," she muttered under her breath as she recognized them. She immediately released her hold on Nate and stared uneasily at the approaching outlines of Jenny, Vanessa, and Dan.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Nate, Serena!" Jenny called out recognizing them.

Dan and Vanessa lagged just a bit behind as Jenny hurriedly approached Nate and Serena.

"What's going on? We just got off the train and it was really creepy," Jenny started as Dan and Vanessa caught up.

"Hey," the four greeted each other in chorus and extremely awkwardly.

Feeling the need to break the escalating tension, Jenny continued, "We were the last to get off the train and when we did, we were the only ones. The train was full!" Jenny couldn't contain her trepidation.

"Blair and I just went to the bathroom for like, five minutes. When we got back, every one was gone," Serena said.

"Blair's here?" Jenny asked.

"And Chuck, apparently," Dan said distastefully as the two approach the group.

Just as they formed a circle, sporting different and very expressive faces, all their phones rang.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Have an answer for Chuck now, N?**

**Join the party of five, B. This will outdo your parties altogether.**

**Too much to handle, little J?**

**Welcome to the ride, V! Fasten your seatbelt and get ready for a long and bumpy one.**

**Enjoying, Chuck? Public transportation isn't so bad now, is it?**

**Crazy and fun and completely different, right S?**

**Try to keep up, Brooklyn.**

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**A/N**: Please read and review. I greatly appreciate reviews. I still can't think of Nate's deepest and darkest desires, lol. Suggestions for any of the characters would be welcome… because my personal bias might act up. :D Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First of all, thanks sooo much to **OneWIshMakeItCount, wild.imagination04, Lou, shannen, addieXmitsume, rawrxDL0ver, IHEARTNATEARCHIBALD, Maiqu, **and **chocalate is gawd **for reviewing the first chapter. :D

Here's the second chapter. Please review. :D

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**CHAPTER 2:** **This is Definitely Not NY**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

They reluctantly closed their phones, not completely understanding what Gossip Girl's messages were all about.

"Well, okay, uhm…" Serena started not knowing what to say. She stole a glance at Dan who was staring at the ground.

"Uh, yeah. I think we should go," Dan finished uneasily, referring to Vanessa and Jenny.

"Yeah, okay. Bye," Serena whispered awkwardly.

Dan, Jenny, and Vanessa left the group and headed for the exit as the four watched their retreating backs. Serena and Blair then set off to check the trains' schedules of departure. To their alarm, they found none; no departures and no arrivals.

"But Dan, Jenny, and Vanessa said they just arrived, right?" Blair couldn't help but ask.

They headed to where the trains were instead, doubtful of the information the schedule boards held. There could just be a glitch in the system. After all, everything was messed up. Chuck and Nate followed, concerned and with a lack of anything else to do.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"This is pointless. Let's just go home," Blair said partly irritated and partly apprehensive. Who wouldn't be? They were standing there for a good hour only to see empty train tracks and hear nothing but impatient tapping and occasional exasperated sighs.

"I'll call the limo," Chuck said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he impatiently shut his phone. "There's no signal. We're in the middle of New York and the network is F-ed up," he said annoyed

The other three dug up their phones only to have equally unsuccessful attempts. They headed for the exit instead in hopes of getting home by cab and just forgetting the oddity of the whole situation. They headed for the entrance only to be halted by what the very transparent doors and windows revealed.

There they stood, ten feet away from the door-- a brown-haired boy with a very prominent eyebrow ridge and an equally unique sense of fashion, whose smirk temporarily erased from his evil eyes and careless lips; a dirty blonde, awfully handsome boy, whose confused and lost expression even more distinguished than that of the experiences brought by the Upper East Side; then, there was the ravishing brunette whose very lost doe-eyes and 'pouty' lips a traitor to her exceptionally together Chanel coat, Eleanor Waldorf dress, Gucci heels, Burberry handbag, and matching headband; and finally, the tall, blonde beauty whose motionless figure wishing it were somewhere else, anywhere but there.

They stood quietly (but extremely tensely) not just ten feet away from the door but also ten feet away from a world they completely didn't recognize and utterly knew nothing of.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In panic and desperation, the once motionless, tall blonde did what she wasn't ready to do and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Dan, I'm sorry to have to call you. Where are you? You have to help us," Serena started the moment Dan picked up. "We're still here and we have no idea what's happening. I don't know why I was able to call you. We've been trying to call the limo but our stupid phones keep on saying that there's no signal," Serena said frantically.

"Serena, calm down," Dan said comfortingly. He was worried; worried because of what was happening and more so because Serena sounded worried and scared as hell. "I think you were able to call me because I haven't left. We couldn't leave, unless we wanted to walk pointlessly into an infinite field of grass or an extremely dark-looking forest," Dan finished.

"What?!" Serena exclaimed, confused.

"Where are you?" Dan asked trying to sound composed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So, let me get this straight. We're in Grand Central…" Nate started as soon as they all found each other again.

"We WERE, apparently," Vanessa cut in.

"Were…" Chuck said sounding unworried, confident expression back in place as he nodded his head. "Okay. So now, where are we?"

Blair looked at Chuck almost impatiently. It was pointless to ask where they were. Obviously, nobody knew.

"In this big building, Chuck, which, by the way, was Grand Central and now looks a lot like Grand Central, with a lot of grass… and trees… and…" Blair said in a sing-song manner; voice thick with sarcasm. She was desperate and a dim-witted question like that wasn't helping at all.

"Wow, very precise, Blair," Chuck interrupted with a mocking smile. Two can play that game, after all.

"Thanks, Chuck," Blair answered with a smile that mirrored Chuck's and rolled her eyes, walking to a far corner, trying to recognize what she possibly could.

Jenny sighed quietly in defeat. She couldn't help but wonder how these two people could bicker just like that considering how serious the situation really was. They were in the middle of nowhere! Actually, they were in the middle of SOMEWHERE. Well, if they only knew where they were…

"One thing's for sure. We're not in New York anymore," Dan muttered.

Just as he said that, seven different phone rings filled the quiet air and broke the uncomfortable static.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**Keeping up, I see, Brooklyn. Always knew you were the smart one. And as for Mr. and Mrs. Smith a.k.a. B and C, we'll see how long you and your frenemies can take all the bickering and… love, if you know what I mean. You'll have to learn to kiss and make-up eventually. And as for me, I'm just enjoying my view from the top. I'm happy where you are (even if you're not)…**

**You know you love me,**

**Gossip Girl**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So we're not in New York…"

"…we're extremely far away from home…"

"…are we even in America?"

"It doesn't matter. The question is how do we get back?"

"Argh! We don't know where we are in the first place."

"Our phones are useless…"

"…because we can't call anyone except for each other."

"BUT Gossip Girl is here…"

"…and being an extreme biatch."

"That's just great!"

"Fantastic!"

"Just perfect!"

"I don't feel so good…" Blair said weakly ending the anonymous exchanges with a thud.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**A/N**: Please review. :D Your wonderful reviews keep me going. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: As usual, I would first like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter. Thanks so much **Ramses-Lives, filthyrichnewyorker, ilovetwilightngossipgirl, melludee.x, emotionalxchamp, beachbumyeahh, chocalate is gawd, Maiqu, ChuckBassLOVA, delphin4ik, ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516, rwarxDL0ver, amelia, Blood Red Kiss of Death, **and **Princess-Laurelin**.

Thanks!!

Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. :D Please don't forget to review.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**CHAPTER 3: Appearances Can Be Deceiving**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It wasn't obvious, but he had his full attention on her; that was why he definitely heard her weak complaint and saw her wobbly figure from the far corner…

"Blair!!"

…but the distance can only make Chuck bawl, allowing the thud to echo through the ghost lobby replacing the quiet discussion with frightened gasps and hurrying footsteps.

In the race to help Blair, Serena's utter concern and, not to mention, long legs took her first to her best friend's aid; Chuck had his two feet planted firmly on the ground, paralyzed by shock, while the others were just in between them. Serena frantically got on her knees, worry tying her stomach up in knots. Chuck was already sprinting close behind while the others crowded Blair's seemingly inanimate body.

"Okay, guys, let's not crowd over her. She needs air," Serena said, eyes never leaving her unconscious friend.

"If she can get air," Nate said knowingly as he knelt beside Serena. The scare of seeing his father unconscious on the hard floor made him feel as if he had to know what to do if something similar would happen again. He consulted his father's doctor and the doctor somewhat gave him a crash course on first aid. This was why he felt he knew what to do.

The others backed away slightly as Nate attempted to apply what he learned in first aid- airway, breathing and circulation. Serena knelt quietly beside him, stroking Blair's pale forehead and brown hair. The others looked on worriedly.

"Please wake up, B," Serena whispered desperately. She was close to tears, color drained from her face.

"She's breathing and she has a pulse, but she's burning up," Nate said.

"We have to keep her temperature down. Serena, could I borrow that?" Vanessa said referring to Serena's scarf headband. As much as she disliked Blair, her humanitarian and empathetic self got the better of her. They were the only ones there after all and the least they could do was stick together.

Serena obliged, pulling the scarf off her long hair briskly.

"I'll just go get some water from the bathroom," Vanessa said taking Serena's scarf.

"I'll go with you," Jenny volunteered.

They headed for the bathroom hurriedly.

"I think she'll be okay. We just have to try to keep her fever down," Nate said.

After what felt like being in a trance, Chuck wordlessly got on his knees and took Blair in his arms resulting in questioning glances from the others.

"What?" Chuck snapped feeling their questioning stares burn right through him. "The hard floor's not helping," he said simply as he got on his feet, Blair in his arms.

Nate and Dan motioned to help only earning an "I got her" from Chuck. They watched on, following, as Chuck carefully and single-handedly carried her delicate body to a row of chairs. Serena sat on one end offering her lap to pillow Blair's head. When Blair looked as comfortable as she possibly could, Chuck sat on the other end, carefully removing her heels. He struggled with the straps trying to figure out how women can wear such complicated things.

If it weren't for the gravity of the situation, the fact that everything was making her feel sick herself, and the actuality that Chuck was being very un-Chuck, she could have seriously laughed out loud watching him struggle. Never in her life has she seen anyone so critically engrossed in removing shoe straps. But that wasn't the time and she felt like she could actually faint herself. For lack of something to do, Serena started stroking Blair's hair as she did earlier and looked at her friend's peaceful appearance. Serena was white as a sheet now and Dan and Nate saw this.

They were both worried about her and before Dan could even think of a way to calm her down, Nate's hand found her forearm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nate asked calmly gently squeezing her forearm in an attempt to comfort her.

"Just worried," Serena said stealing a glance at Nate and finding comfort in him.

"Don't worry. She'll be okay," he said with a small reassuring smile.

"Thanks for knowing what to do back there," she said quietly.

A small smile formed on Serena's lips, small but there. Then it was replaced by a tired sigh as she looked at Blair again.

"I'll just go see what's taking Vanessa and Jenny so long," Dan said suddenly, pain evident in his voice. Well, to Serena at least. She forgot he was even there. She was fast enough to jolt her head up and see his hurt face for a second before he was gone.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

He lied.

He wasn't going to see why Vanessa and Jenny were taking so long. In fact, he already saw them approaching from the far bathroom even before Nate and Serena started getting all "mushy". Well, that he definitely wasn't ready and didn't, as hell, want to see, hence, the lying. He needed some time alone and he needed it fast.

"Dan, where are you going?" Jenny asked as they met halfway. A wordless, pain-stricken face didn't answer her question, but they knew him well enough to just let him go where he was headed. For now, at least. Vanessa looked sympathetically at his retreating back for a moment before they hurriedly went on their way, a dripping scarf in Vanessa's hands.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dan didn't know where he was headed. He didn't care, actually. Anywhere without Nate and Serena was perfectly fine. The hall was too bright and shiny for him though, it didn't quite fit his mood so he found himself pushing the first door he stumbled upon.

Darkness and solitude.

It was pitch black and smelt aged. His hands met the cold of the marble wall and his cheeks felt the chill radiated by the enormity and emptiness of the dark marble room. It was quiet enough the wringing of his ears was the only sound he heard. All was still and dead, just as he felt inside.

It was perfect.

But before he had the opportunity to taste this perfection, which simply meant to mope around and get lost in his thoughts in an attempt to clear his head and forget what just happened, the door creaked. A beam of the bright and shiny hall escaped from the creak. He heaved a sigh. He was followed.

"Please leave me alone," Dan said, as her gorgeous face and long blond hair greeted the corner of his eye.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Vanessa's concerned voice echoed through the vast marble room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**A/N**: Please review. Like I said, reviews get me through and make me very, very happy… :D Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thank you sooo much for the wonderful reviews! (**beachbumyeahh, ilovetwilightngossipgirl, Blood Red Kiss of Death, Maiqu, B&C, ChuckBassLOVA, rawrxDL0ver, Kat.1600, Ramses-Lives, and Anna-xx-Banana**) I'm so sorry it took me forever. Here's the next chapter. It's short (as usual). I'm confused as to what I want to do with this story. Any suggestions?

Please leave a review. Reviews make me happy! 

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**CHAPTER 4: I'm Chuck Bass**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Did Dan say where he was going?" Jenny asked as she handed Serena the wet scarf.

"Actually, he wanted to check why you guys were taking so long," Nate answered oblivious to the effect of his previous doing.

"Huh? But he saw us from here, right V?" Jenny asked Vanessa, just as oblivious.

Vanessa appeared to be watching Serena position the wet scarf on Blair's forehead but she was spaced out that she hadn't heard Jenny's question at all. She was too concerned and bothered by Dan's desolate expression as he quietly passed them just seconds ago.

"There," Serena whispered as she finished. She muttered a small thank you to Jenny and Vanessa, briefly looking at the younger girl and failing miserably at trying to avoid the other.

Then and there, two souls shared a moment allowing their eyes to say what their lips couldn't. A pair of gray eyes desperate for answers pierced intensely at the lonely, teary, guilt-ridden sea of blue that hold answers. The emotions overflowed uncontrollably as one tried to explain and the other tried to comprehend.

Then all of a sudden, in the deafening silence, Vanessa understood.

How could she not? It wasn't just in her eyes but clearly written all over her face... In big, bold letters.

Without a word, one broke the staring match by turning her back and setting off.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

She was glad to have at least seen the door close. If she hadn't, she would have never easily found him in that bright and shiny hallway. She approached the door and stood quietly, scared to have to see him as he was: broken. She didn't know what to do to make it all go away or if she actually had it in her to do so.

But she loved him and she would do everything… Anything.

She pushed the door gently allowing a small amount of light to enter the dark room. She could recognize his silhouette anywhere but it was his sigh that gave him away. A sigh that meant he wasn't okay.

"Please leave me alone," Dan said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Vanessa's concerned voice echoed through the vast marble room.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

He wasn't ready to see her, but she was there.

But wait…

Didn't he just hear her voice? He heard her, but saw HER- two different hers.

When he entered the room, he was hurt and broken…

And now, apparently, psychotic and completely out of his mind.

Something was terribly wrong with him.

If the room had a window, he would have seriously considered jumping. But then again, weren't they in some sort of fantasy where anything could happen? Finding that reason enough, he turned to face the gorgeous blond and was greeted by a smiling, extremely beautiful Serena Van Der Woodsen… And, suffice to say, his own confused reflection.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Okay, I love the smile and the utter gorgeousness but definitely wrong emotion from Serena, _he thought as he stared at Serena's glowing face…_ and wrong direction from me,_ he thought as he saw his own reflection almost covering hers. There was barely enough sanity in him to comprehend that it was actually a mirror.

In complete Dan Humphrey fashion, his mind started to tick and go into overdrive. Before he was ready to face her, her warm hand brought him back to reality. Defeated, he turned and faced…

…a very worried-looking best friend.

"Dan, are you okay?" Vanessa asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost," she finished.

Dan was speechless. He wordlessly turned again only to see Serena as she was. The only difference was the extra-confused expression on his face and the extremely different person actually behind him. Despite the confusion, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

She was PERFECT.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Barely an hour passed and Blair was still sleeping like a baby. Nate and Jenny set off to look for something, anything that would bring them back to the real world. Well, an idea of where they were was actually good enough.

**And so, Sleeping Beauty was left with her prince and… fairy godmother? Me, a tease? You know you love me…**

Her head lay peacefully on her best friend's lap as her feet were cradled on his. If it weren't for their concern, they'd be bored to death by now. An hour has passed and she still lay motionless. Serena was deep in thought when all of a sudden,

"Why did you leave her hanging?"

Chuck looked questioningly at the blonde.

"When you were supposed to leave for Tuscany together," Serena clarified as she waited for an answer.

"I was busy with father… dearest," Chuck said sarcastically.

"Father dearest, huh? And what in the world did you talk about that it took you hours and actually kept you away from her," Serena said, looking at Blair's sleeping form.

"Nothing you should know of. It's top-secret." Chuck said mockingly almost cringing at the memory of what his father said.

Serena couldn't help rolling her eyes at him. It was a serious question, which he so naturally put off. After a few moments of silence,

"Do you love her?"

They were both taken aback by the question; she, for having blurted out her thoughts so carelessly and he, for not knowing what to tell her, but knowing all too well what he felt. Thinking she couldn't take it back, Serena looked at Chuck waiting for a reply.

"Well, sis," Chuck started, trying to stall. "Love is such a strong word."

"Just answer the question, Chuck," Serena said seriously. _When would he ever grow up_, she thought

She was dying to know. Who wouldn't? Her best friend was on the line here. She knew how Blair felt about him. She just wanted to know if the feeling was mutual.

Chuck looked at Blair's peaceful face and for the first time, he was speechless. No nasty comments, no conceited remarks, nothing. He was torn between covering up and actually telling his half-sister the truth. Before his silence could be significant,

"I'm Chuck Bass," he said.

"How many times do you have to say that for me to know, Chuck Bass?" Serena said sarcastically.

"If you know me, and I assume you do, that should be reason enough," he said looking her in the eye for a split second and averting his gaze to the opposite room.

The feeling of being taken- aback consumed her that day. But this was, hands down, the most taken-aback she felt that day, or ever. That split-second look Chuck shot her was the culprit. Serena van der Woodsen never saw that expression on Chuck Bass' face, ever, but somehow she knew what he was trying to say.

"But it shouldn't get in the way of how you really feel," she whispered. "What you feel, THAT is Chuck Bass."

Before he could answer, the subject of the conversation began to stir.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**A/N**: Again, I'm so sorry it took me forever. Please review. I actually just updated because of the wonderful reviews. I'll be dead in school tom. Oh well… xoxo


End file.
